Mind Games
by Aralana
Summary: Eriol's living w guardians in England and gets a invitation to go back to Japan. Now he's trying his best to fit in, but his Clow-conscience and absurd ideas aren't helping. The story unfolds like a warm woolen blanket :] or a scratchy old cot :[


Mind Games  
  
By Aralana  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue (Ironic isn't it? The first chapter will be chapter 2 and so on.)

* * *

Whoever said "Time heals all wounds" was surely an apathetic person. Of course your emotional being goes through many tussles and battles, but the bruises do hurt if you prod at them and the scars are pretty ugly when you are reminded of how you got them.  
  
Well, I would admit I was caught by surprise. She told me she had to go away in the middle of my proposal. In the middle of a proposal, of all times. It hurt for a while, but there really was nothing I could do.  
  
Hmm... for some reason, it didn't hurt as much as it would have...  
  
Well, it's been a while since I prodded my hideous bruise... Nope, I still haven't forgotten, but it's not as if my love for her ran as deep as those little magical lovebirds in fifth grade.  
  
Or Tomoyo's love for Sakura for that matter.  
  
Heh... Could you imagine that most people thought Kaho and I would have a messy, sappy breakup? It was easy! She left and never came back. I stayed and wondered. She told me not to look for her. I respected her wishes. Presently, I'm doing quite well myself.  
  
So, I'm back to enjoying a sophisticated life again.  
  
You know, listening to classical music and improvisations of jazz. Sipping fine sparkling juice (people will simply not believe I'm a good four decades old). Playing golf in my primly manicure backyard. Anonymously investing in stocks you can see the future of. Wondering how your good old friends are faring.  
  
Especially with that descendant of mine.  
  
I wonder how that Clan Leader in Training is doing. Hmm... I bet he's back in Japan now. Snoggling my almost daughter. While her best friend tapes the footage. I can see it now. 

--Fade in--

Setting: King Penguin Park in mid-spring. The Sakura flowers are falling and Sakura and Syaoran are joined at the hip sitting on the top of the King Penguin Slide. The camera zooms out and focuses on a figure in a neaby bush. Pan in. It's a girl with raven hair and a video camcorder. She enthusiastically fiddles with the focus and zoom button until she has her victims in perfect view. They are tenderly smiling at each other until another figure pops up. Kero-chan finds his way out of Sakura's discarded schoolbag and starts flying vigorously in between Sakura and Syaoran's faces, inching closer. Syaoran curses. Sakura quickly hides the golden guardian in her pocket. Tomoyo, in the bushes, jumps up and yells "Thank you very much for the great footage." She exits the scene 'ohoho'-ing and runs toward her house where she can edit her newly shot video. The couple looks at each other in confusion and Syaoran escorts Sakura to her house.

--Fade out--  
  
Ahh... Japan was such a great place.   
_  
Only because that's where you knew the most people you were capable of manipulating.   
_  
I wouldn't call that manipulating.   
_  
It's also called influencing, controlling, brain-wa-_   
  
Excuse me, Clow, or should I say my paranoid conscience, I did that because YOU influenced ME.   
_  
Yes, I told you to find a way for Sakura to change the cards, but I deliberately stated__ do not get so into your goal that you ASSAULT her while she's SICK!   
_  
Hey! I had no idea she was running a temperature.   
_  
What almost father cannot tell when her daughter is sick? When can't anyone tell when someone else is sick?!   
_  
You mean 'him'.   
_  
No, you incompetent incarnation. I mean HER! Whatcha gonna do about it? Huh? HUH!?   
_  
An almost father cannot be a her.   
_  
So you care more about grammar than your almost daughter. Pity. I thought someone like Eriol-chan would care about Sakura-chan._  
  
**"I'm a MAN, I tell you!"**  
  
This struggle was witnessed physically by Nakuru and Suppi, who have shifted their gaze toward Eriol-sama noticing a spark of suspiciousness emanating from their master. They realized nothing was to worry about as soon as Eriol yelled out that he's a man ("I was wondering whether to be a boy or a girl for the longest time. I bet Eriol-sama is just trying to convince himself he doesn't wanna wear cute dresses like I do!" Nakuru quoted knowingly. "Too bad he didn't have a choice like I did!")  
  
And this begins a story about the misadventures facing half a great sorcerer (who knows what the other half is) and the misadventures that face him.

* * *

There goes! xP Looks kinda cliche right now, don't you think? Well, I assure you, it won't. Drop me a **review** so I can get off my butt and realize this fic has potential. Heh. Bye!

**I ORDER YOU TO PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON!**

That was my pathetic attempt at being aggressive. - Aralana


End file.
